dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 22:32, October 7, 2012 can you sign the fan fiction request page to have Dragon Ball SF added to the Fan Fiction featured Page, please Nikon23 23:29, May 20, 2013 (UTC) SF for featured thanks Nikon23 01:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Name Question Do you know a user named ThenotoriousHeisenblokz? -KidVegeta (talk) What did you do that? I saw your message on KV's talk page. I'm not a trouble maker. You did hack my account and your lying. You do have a sock his name is SuperTaiko1. I never had uploaded pornography; Even if my account id it was your hacking. I have no socks eversince I got blocked (For stuff your hacking caused) I came on this wiki and was welcome. Please don't insult me or KV RE: Why did you do that? *You sent me an email 2 day's after my block (You had hacked my account multiple times) *You confessed to me on the Dragon Ball Fanon wiki chat "I hacked your account and if I ever get blocked my sock SuperTaiko1 will Block KV&The Dragon Ball Fanon wiki" *You blocked screenshot's *Yes you were disrespecting KV Stop lying *Hmm thats funny because you said your on your email everyday on chat jsut like you confessed of having SuperTaiko1 as a sock. *The Email Adress was "Super Saiyan 7 Somebody @Gmail.com" if it wasn't you then who was it? *You blocked screenshots. You lied to KV saying you didn't know I existed;What I'm saying isn't an opinion it's the truth just stop lying. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 16:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Yes you are lying on my very first blog you were being rude saying that my character roster sucks;Which was 1 month before I found out about the Dragon Ball fanon wiki You've lied to KV several times I'd aprecciate if we possibly could become friends ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 16:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz The "(so far)" Part pissed me off though; I guess your right that was only 1 lie to KV (I still know you hacked my account) I'll create a Game with alot bigger roster SS7S ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 16:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz I've recently updated myself along with the Dragon Ball Universe blog. If you had already commented don't reply back ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 16:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz